Thunderstorms (Tony Stark x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: Y/N and Tony have always had trouble getting to sleep, even though both of them loved it. Tonight is especially difficult, since a thunderstorm is brewing outside and Y/N's irrational fear is starting to stir.


You've always enjoyed sleeping. It was, of course, an important part of your routine, and it was by far your favourite hobby. After moving into the Avengers Facility, you had to get used to the frequently rainy weather. There was plenty of room to get around and do what you needed to indoors, so the rainy days weren't that much of a bother, but the thunderstorms always had you cowering.

Whenever a loud thunderstorm happened, you always managed to hide in ridiculous places. Through every storm without fail, somebody was bound to walk by a desk or a coffee table only to find that you had somehow squeezed into that tiny space in order to hide. It usually took everyone close to ten minutes to coax you out. Sometimes, you would refuse to leave until the sun started peeking out of the clouds.

Ever since you were a little girl, thunderstorms terrified you. There was never really a solid reason why you had always been this way, but the loud and thunderous booms made you feel as if it was going to kill you in some way. The low rumbling might cause the earth to collapse under you, and the lightning made you believe something was going to catch fire.

About three hours ago, you and Tony finally went to sleep. With Tony's panic attacks and you being a struggling insomniac, it took quite a long time for both of you to actually settle down and sleep. Tonight you believed that Tony would be the one to keep you both up, but he was luckily sleeping soundly through the storm going on outside. It had started nearly half an hour ago, and for a few minutes, you thought that Thor was outside causing havoc just to spite you.

The rumbles and cracks of the thunderstorm had you cowering in your sheets. Lightning strikes lit up the room with white blades of bright energy that made you want to scream. Your eyes were wide and going dry from not blinking. You tried to cover your ears, but the sound still wouldn't leave your head. You didn't want to wake Tony, so it was much more difficult for you to cope. Even with that thought in your head, the smallest thing could likely send the whole situation downhill.

With a single last crack of thunder, it sent you flying off the bed, taking the whole comforter with you. It wasn't an exactly graceful landing to the floor, and you ended up hitting your head. The loud rumbling that followed sent you flying underneath the bed. If that didn't wake up Tony, you didn't know what would.

"Y/n?" Tony asked, groggily.

'Damn', you thought to yourself. You did exactly what you were trying not to do. Even so, you were too afraid of the storm to reply, so you just continued hiding under the bed.

"Come on, not this again…" He complained, trying to not sound annoyed. Again you ignored him, and you faintly heard the sheets rustling as he sat up and slid off the furniture. This was around the fourth time this month that you ended up hiding under the bed, and each time it took Tony a good while to get you to come out of hiding.

You pulled the rest of the comforter underneath the furniture, and you tried to hide your face in it. You hated annoying Tony, especially on days when he actually was able to sleep. Even though the underside of your bed hardly gave you any room to move, you were still able to 'hide' yourself in the comforter.

A few seconds went by and you could almost feel Tony's gaze on you. Another large 'BOOM' sounded through the room, and you whimpered pathetically. You tried to curl up into a ball, and you hoped that you could just disappear.

"Doll, please. Come on out, and let's go back to bed. I'll protect you from the thunder." Tony tried to coax you, but you didn't move.

"No," you whined. You heard Tony sigh. It's not like you wanted to be difficult.

"This is the fourth time this month already. I get that the storms are over exaggerated here, but it's literally nothing to be afraid of. Jujube, what do I have to do for you to stop hiding?"

"I dunno…"

"I can bring one of the suits in here if you want."

"No."

"Alright, fine."

Suddenly, you felt Tony slide under the bed next to you. At first, you thought he was going to try to pull you out, but it didn't really seem to be the case when he laid his head on your arm. Slowly, you turned your head away from the comforter to look at him. There was a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Either you come out now and cuddle with me on the bed, or we can just lay down on the cold hard floor and be uncomfortable. Your choice."

With another crackle of the storm, you lifted your head too quickly and ended up bumping your head again.

"Fine, let's move," you say, mouthing an 'ouch' as more pain radiated through your head.

As soon as you were back in the bed, Tony took the wad of fabric that was your comforter and smoothed it back out across the surface. He pulled you close and you laid your head on his shoulder.

The storm seemed to be dying down, and you were finally able to begin feeling comfortable again.

"Thanks for putting up with me…" You mumble, feeling apologetic for constantly causing him trouble. Tony kissed your forehead tenderly.

"That's what fiances are supposed to do. I love you, Y/N, even if it includes helping you through the storms."


End file.
